Most existing machining programs are compiled by engineers using software such as computer-aided design and computer-aided manufacturing (CAD/CAM) for tool path planning. However, various machining parameters, such as speed, feed, depth of cut, etc., must be based on experience or reference data, and then multiple trials are needed to obtain more appropriate parameters. It takes a lot of time and costs a lot of money to process workpieces with complex geometric shapes or new materials.